1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to fasteners for receiving externally threaded members and more particularly to self-retaining fasteners for receiving and retaining longitudinally, non-rotationally inserted externally threaded members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While fasteners for receiving and retaining longitudinally, non-rotationally inserted externally threaded members can be found in the prior art (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,928,469; 2,149,719, and 2,581,288 and co-pending application of Applicant Ser. No. 467,185, filed May 6, 1974), most have had significant disadvantages in that they have been complicated and expensive to manufacture and have not provided a sufficiently high resistance to longitudinal, non-rotational removal of the externally threaded member for certain fastening applications.